Sonic Epilogue II :: Reborn To Save
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic has died long ago... Until one day, on his birthday, Tails visited Sonic's grave and a bright light shined so brightly... What going to happen? In COOPERATION WITH SonicHedgehog7!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry but I can only write the prologue! DX**

**Hope is still gets you excited! XD**

**We are glad to work together as a team on this so we look forward to having fun and hearing what you think about it! =D**

**LovesAnimations1998 and SonicHedgehog7!**

The hero has reawaken,

Unknown of himself and everything,

The clock is ticking,

He won't last long,

His death will await him,

If his time runs out,

The hero has to save the world before his time runs out,

To care and save the ones he cherished,

Will he survive?


	2. Chapter 1: Reawakened

**OK! Here is chapter 1!**

**We hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**We would like to know how it sounds! =D**

**Thanks again!,**

**LovesAnimations1998 and SonicHedgehog7!**

**Chapter 1: Reawakened**

_**Few months later…..**_

_**Night….**_

_**It was his birthday today….**_

Tails walked up the hill and held flowers in his hand. His face expression wasn't really a happy one. He kneeled down in front of Sonic's grave and placed the flowers at his grave. He took out something from his sling bag. It was a picture of Sonic with Tails. In the picture, Sonic was rubbing tails at the head and Tails was blushing. Tails closed his eyes.

"Happy Birthday…..Sonic…" Tails whispered with depression.

Tails learnt not to cry but he couldn't help himself. Tears started streaming down his face. He missed him so much. Tails wiped his tears away and stared at Sonic's grave.

Suddenly, a bright light shined and it was so bright that Tails had to use his arm to shield the light away from his eyes. Tails opened his eyes again and gasped. Tails covered his mouth with both of his hands. The grave was no longer there! Sonic was lying there instead unconscious!

Tails thought he was dreaming and tried to poke Sonic. No response but he was warm and Tails started to lean against his chest. He was not dreaming after all, his heart beat was beating normally. Tails was in tears and still could not believe it. He started carry Sonic in his arms but he then realised Sonic was wearing a small golden watch on a chain as a necklace.

"What's that watch?" Tails thought with curiosity.

Tails didn't want to mind about that now and ran back to his house. When Tails reached home, he ran upstairs and placed Sonic on his bed in his own room. Sonic's room was clean, it was clean last time since the death of Sonic and everything was packed away. Sonic's bed was by the window and the stars were gleaming. Tails then realised Sonic's star was missing in the dark blue sky. He assumed that Sonic was alive then.

"How could it be? How was he able to come back to life just like that?" Tails wondered while he was staring at Sonic. Tails smiled and held on to Sonic's hand. Before he knew it, he was asleep as well. Tails didn't want to leave Sonic. He was afraid, he was dreaming and he didn't want that.

_**Morning…..**_

Tails felt a nudge at his head. Tails woke up slowly but he was still tired. He focused his vision and saw Sonic awake. Sonic was sitting up and was staring at Tails. Tails smiled and hugged Sonic. He was so glad he was back but Sonic didn't hug back. Sonic pushed Tails away and stared at him with awe.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
Please tell us how it sounds! =D**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

**Thanks to our reviewers!**

**PhantomGurl12344 and Destiny Of Awe!**

**It really motivates us to keep writing! XD**

**We hope it is great! XD**

**SonicHedgehog7 and LovesAnimations1998!**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Tails was still shock and widened his eyes.

"Sonic? Don't you remember? It's me Tails!" Tails cried while pointing to himself with his hands.

Sonic was confused.

"Who is Sonic? I don't know who you are?" Sonic exclaimed with lots of confusion.

Tails was crying. How could his own brother forget who he is and even himself! Tails grabbed Sonic at the shoulders.

"You are Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! The one who save the world! I am your brother and your friend! Please remember Sonic! Please!" Tails cried with sadness and fell to his knees.

Sonic didn't understand still but he pitied his friend Tails. Sonic got out of bed and hugged Tails.

"I am sorry Tails… but I really don't know who I am, where I come from ….everything" Sonic said sadly and hugged Tails tighter.

Tails wiped his tears away and started to calm down but he is still upset Sonic doesn't remember anything. Tails backed up from the hug and his face expression was still upset.

"So…. You really don't know anything?" Tails asked while sniffling.

Sonic swayed his head in the 'No' answer.

"No I don't…. May I ask? Who am I?" Sonic asked with curiosity. Tails stared at Sonic, still not wanting to believe this is happening.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog… the hero with a big heart…. An unbreakable spirit…. The fastest thing alive with many adventures….. That is you… Sonic my brother…." Tails said while keeping his head down.

Sonic was rather confused.

"So I am Sonic the Hedgehog….. The hero?... Why can't I remember he is my brother?" Sonic thought while staring at Tails.

"So my name is Sonic the Hedgehog but Sonic for short? And you are my friend and brother?" Sonic asked with much confusion.

Tails nodded.

"Yes… I know! Why won't we go outside! That will refresh your memory wouldn't it?" Tails yelled with slight happiness. Tails grabbed Sonics' hand and dragged him downstairs and out the door! Sonic thought he wouldn't be able to catch up with Tails but surprisingly he ran faster than Tails. When Sonic reached outside, he was astonished by the beauty of the town and forest!

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Sonic yelled happily.

He yelled so loud in fact that Sonics' friends could hear him. Shadow, Silver, Amy, Sally and Knuckles turned around at the same time to trace the sound. They were shocked to see who yelled. They all ran to him.

"SONIC!" they all yelled with happiness.

"How did you come back?" the black hedgehog asked.

"I missed you so much Sonic!" the pink hedgehog yelled with happiness.

"How did you survive?" the white hedgehog asked.

"I thought you were dead!" the dark brown squirrel yelled.

"I thought I will never see you again!" the red echidna yelled.

Sonic was so confused with questions and they kept prompting him to tell them. Tails broke in.  
"HEY GUYS! Do you mind if you come with me and leave Sonic alone for a second?" Tails asked as he cut in.

They left Sonic alone and formed a small circle.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Well….. You see….. Sonic doesn't remember anything at all….. I suspect he has amnesia." Tails said slowly.

"WHAT!" They exclaimed until Sonic could hear them.

"Shhhh!" Tails said as he placed a finger on his mouth.

They all calm down and continued to listen.

"But the thing is that I don't know how to cure him…" Tails said worriedly.

A voice came in.

"Maybe I can help!" a familiar voice spoke.

Everybody turned to look. It was Eggman.


	4. Chapter 3: Trustworthy

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

**We had to work this out! =)**

**Thanks to our reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss, Kitty In Boots, Phantom, Disasterous Sonic, Zari Thorn96 and Destiny Of Awe!**

**We hope it is great! XD**

**SonicHedgehog7 and LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trustworthy**

Everybody was shocked.

"What are you doing here Eggman?" Knuckles yelled with anger while getting ready in his fighting stance.

"Why I'm here to help you guys out. Can't you let an evil scientist like me do something nice?" Eggman replied

Shadow stared at Eggman

"What are you up to doctor?" Shadow asked with curiosity.

"Seriously can't you let me help out my arch-nemesis? You guys are a real pain I tell ya!" Eggman replied with irritation.

Amy was not convinced

"Don't you dare hurt Sonic!" Amy yelled with rage while holding her piko piko hammer.

"Yeah or otherwise you'll be the one facing the consequences!" Silver yelled while joining in.

Eggman was getting aggressive.

"If you don't believe me! Wouldn't I hurt him by now?" Eggman said while pointing at Sonic while he is still gazing at the town not facing them.

"I agree!" Sally yelled.

Tails and the others were shocked. What was she thinking?

"Eggman was a doctor long ago so I am sure he knows how to cure Sonic from amnesia! We have no other choice!" Sally continued

"He's got a point there." Knuckles agreed on with the others getting quite annoyed at both him and Eggman.

Tails was not satisfied.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tails asked with bewilderment.

''You can trust me this time, can't you Tails? Because I think Knucklehead here is.'' Eggman said while pointing at Knuckles.

'HEY!" Knuckles yelled with a vein at his head.

Tails kept his head down and was thinking about the situation.

"What should I do? Can I trust him? Will he hurt Sonic?" Tails thought with concern.

Tails still shocked about what Sally had just said but he realise that Sally was right. This is the only way.

"Alright we will cooperate with you..." Tails said while closing his eyes.

Eggman smirked at this.

"Very well, there is no cure for this but you would have to wait until his memory recovers... But there is one thing you could do to recover his memory….." Eggman said while placing his hand on his chin.

"How Eggman?" Tails asked as he wanted to continue.

"Well in order to recover his memory is to restore everything Sonic has done and his personal details about him. You could all try and work together to recover as much as you can to make his memory come back." Eggman roughly explained to the others.

"I'll go first!" Sally said anxiously.

"What? Why you?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I am his girlfriend." Sally replied straightforwardly.

"Hey you are not his girlfriend!" Amy threatened and tried to fight back.

"WAIT! Sonic is my friend too!" Shadow yelled while pushing Silver away.

"I'm his friend as well, Shadow! At least I'm not stubborn to him all the time!" Silver said while pointing to himself.

"Are you suggesting something Silver?" Shadow replied accusingly while crossing his arms.

"Hey guys! Quiet down! Can we sort this out properly?" Tails yelled trying to get everyone attention.

"Hey! What are you guys up to?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

Sonic entered the conversation with a smile on his face.


End file.
